With the arrival of 3G era, mobile communications have fully entered the 3G era, and the development of mobile communications has also entered into a more user-friendly and intelligent era. Especially with the rapid development of sensor networks, people's requirements on mobile communications have been beyond simple voice call functions, and the multi-network integrated user-friendly and intelligent cell phone terminal is people's most basic requirements on the mobile terminal in the new era.
Meanwhile, with the popularity of multi-mode multi-standard smart mobile terminals, especially with the rapid development of LTE technology, future design requirements on an antenna of a multi-mode mobile terminal, including 2G, 3G and 4G technologies, are also increasing. An antenna needs to achieve multi-mode multi-frequency band ultra wide band wireless communication capabilities. Therefore, the design technical requirements on an antenna of a mobile terminal are also increasing.
Meanwhile, with the popularity of communication technology and data services, people's requirements on voice quality are increasing, especially when influence of a human body on antenna performance has become increasingly concerned in the process of using a mobile terminal. Because the antenna of the mobile terminal is very small, it is difficult to achieve ultra-wide band. Its resonant frequency is generally narrow, the design requirements can be met in a free space state, but when the mobile terminal is operated or is used by people to make a call, since the human body is electrically conductive, the intervention of the human body will cause an offset in the resonance frequency of the antenna, thereby reducing the radiation efficiency of the antenna, seriously degrading antenna performance, and thus affecting the call or data services. Although there are related technologies, but most of the related technologies make an improvement by using a method for adjusting matching between a main path of a RF signal and an antenna, thereby resulting in enhancement of requirements on output power of the RF power amplifier, and therefore additionally increasing power consumption of the system of the mobile terminal, which is not an optimal scheme at present.